A Wild Night
by BlackerThanMySoul
Summary: Inoue invites Shuuhei to her house after the war is over -ShuuHime-


This was for fun and because this couple is the sex –laughs-

**I haven not made a smut in over a year so this might be a little shaky. This was for fun and because this couple is the sex –laughs-! So please enjoy!**

66666666

Inoue gasped as the cold, pale hand snaked up her shirt and cupped one of her right, overly large breast. Her breath became hitched as the hand began to massage her cleavage, rolling it around on spot. She knew that their closeness was heating up her body and sweat began to form on her forehead and sliding down her small face. A sweet tongue interrupted the travel by licking up the salty liquid and trailing up to her face's frame. She gulped as the hand that was pleasuring her upper body was slowly tugging her shirt up and over her head. Orihime lifted her lip arms to help, leaving on her bra and the hand in plain view. A second hand joined the first and the two circled Inoue's bra line to the back. The male's chin was placed on the crook on her neck and he bite down, not to hard but enough to elect a soft moan from the female. A small click was heard in the quiet room as Inoue's bra fell loosely on her shoulder blades. The two hands grabbed the straps and slid them off of her arms, kissing his love mark. Orihime's breath became shallower as the devilish lips formed a trail up her neck, to her chin then softly on her lips. His breath was arm against her cold skin and she shivered.

"Ah…" she moaned and the male's lips descended on hers, deepening along the way.

His lips were chapped by soft. His tongue probed her closed lips and she slightly opened them, letting his tongue snake into her mouth and explored the cavern. His tongue was pretty slimy but she could swear she tasted peppermint. She moaned in the kiss as his tongue slid against hers and he nipped her lower lip, which was trembling against the cold and warm that collided against their bodies. Flacks of dark blue spikes caught her eyes. They broke away from each other to get some air in their lungs. The figure in front of her filled is lunges quicker and proceeded to grab Inoue's breast again, this time the left. He played with the large 'ball' in his hand, flicking the erect pink nipple around. Orihime gave out a train of moans as her body arched in the soft touch. The male came closer, his heated elbows jabbing into her arms and second hand grabbing her other breast. The female's legs were threatening to give in as her body was pleasured in a wonderful way.

"…ngh…" the male groaned, as he removed his hands from his 'toys'. Orihime groaned in disapproval, wriggling around, letting her breasts move up and down, and hoping to seduce the male into continuing his play. Unfortunately, the male turned away to avoid looking at them as he began to strip. He removed the top of his black hakama and pulled it down to his waist. Inoue observed his movements. The male was quiet taller then her, towering over her, and lean. He was not shy to show off his muscles, wearing a sleeveless top half that he swears everyone in his division wears, but he was still a graceful guy, moving swiftly to remove his white undershirt. She could see small bruises and scars from countless battles. Grey eyes trailed their way to the male's stiff, thick neck where a black collar was perfectly placed, hugging his neck. The trail led her up to his face. He was an extremely handsome man, with a stiff jaw and set, dark eyes. A 69 was tattooed on his features which made him, if possible, even more arousing to look at.

Inoue felt herself get wet and was almost disgusted. But she couldn't help it. The male was sex on legs, for goodness sakes!

His sudden movement surprised her and broke her train of thoughts. Her eyes watched as the male's own eyes mentally undressed her. His tongue flicked against his lips and Inoue's own tongue mimicked. The male was once against close to her, trapping her between him and the wall. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and trailed back down to her neck. He pecked, adding smaller, blood red marks and sucked on them, making them larger, and then licking them to calm down the pain. Orihime gave a breathy moan as he continued down to her chest then further down to her right breast. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. The female arched her back, her groan a little louder. His tongue played against the rims of the pink bud and dipping into the small hole. The male's left hand reached and grabbed the female's other breast roughly, making her jump then moan as he played with it as well. After a few seconds, he switched, a line of saliva connecting Inoue's right nipple to her left. He did the same treatment as well only this time, his hand dipped down to the of her skirt. He played with it before slowly tugging it down. The female's legs where thin so the skirt flew down and dropped to her shaking knees. Her white underwear was now visible and completely wet in the middle. Inoue's flushed face became redder.

The male stepped back, removing his mouth from her bud and looked at her dripping knickers (this is what British people call underwear and I wanted to try it). He forced a small smile on his face which added to his handsome features. He looked up at the female who stared back, embarrassed and extremely turned on. It was a quick blur, but Inoue suddenly found the male's mouth on hers kissing more roughly then before and a hand flying to her private place. He dipped a finger in the middle of her to legs and rubbed. Orihime jumped and moaned loudly in the mouth of the other as he began to pleasure her. His fingers worked magic on her clitoris as he added another finger and swiped it against her folds. Inoue cursed her underwear and pushed down against the male's fingers. She demanded with her eyes that he remove the infernal article. She could feel the small smile once again on her lips as the male's fingers, drenched in Orihime's juice, reached to her waist band and pulled releasing her neither regions in one swift, graceful swift. Inoue gasped as the cold air hit her sex. The magic fingers once again returned to her folds and massaged. His devilish lips left the females, giving her freedom to gaps and moan in pleasure as she spread her legs further, giving him more room. The male left a trail of saliva in his wake as her came to her navel, dipping his tongue and creating more moans from the already arouse female.

His own member was weeping for release but he calmed it down. His mouth finally reached the top of Inoue's sex.

"Plea-ah-, please…" she breathed harder, pushing herself against the male's mouth. "God...please…" she kept begging for him to continue.

"I prefer my name, but yes, you may call me God" he said, a hint of sarcasm in his gorgeous voice.

His nose disappeared in the dark orange pubic hair as he went further down. With a swift flick, his tongue rubbed against the fold of the wet clitoris.

"Ah!" Orihime gasped in pleasure. She bent down further, urging him to keep going. And keep going he did. His amazing tongue began to play with her folds and over her vagina. He continued to lick as the female's legs spread out more. She need more contact right now. Her weeping member begged for more contact then just a simple tongue. The male got the signals and finally proceeded to suck on her area. The female moan and screamed in pleasure as he sucked up her dripping juices. She arched her back and dug her vagina further into the male's mouth. He took her in, sucking and nipped her privates. Breathing was soon difficult for the female and she knew it was coming. "I-ah, I'm…ah"

The male suddenly removed his mouth from her area and Inoue almost fell over if it wasn't for his arms holding her up. She straightened up and glared at the male. How dare he stop! She has never been so angry at someone in her whole life. She was going to slap him right there and then is he hadn't stuck bite down on her nose very hard. She opened her mouth to give a shriek of pain when two long fingers plunged into her mouth and almost down her throat, making her gag.

"Suck" he whispered, softly in her ear, as he nipped her earlobe and kissed the bottom of the body piece.

Inoue sighed deeply; her anger crushed, and began to suck on the digits. She heard a breathy moan from the other male as he breathed into her ear. She shivered at the heat as her tongue lapped and covered his fingers. The male then slid his saliva covered fingers out of the soft mouth and trailed it down her body to her vagina once again. He played with her clitoris a little longer before positioning his fingers at her entrance. His flushed body covered Inoue's and she gestured for him to keep going. He lifted his head and descended on her soft lips once again. While deepening the kiss, he plunged one finger into her tight entrance. Inoue broke off the kiss to gasp and wither in pain as her virgin ass was penetrated. Her head flew back and she gave off a scream as the finger entered deeper into her and the male took advantage, attaching his lips to her sweaty neck. A second finger followed the first and Inoue's screams of pain died to screams of pleasure. He stretched her, causing pain and pleasure to battle in the female's fragile body. She shuddered and groaned as she adjusted to the two fingers that where probing her entrance. Juices coated his digits, making it a perfect lube.

"T-tight" the male shivered as he added a third finger, making Orihime jumped back a little and squirm in his touch. "I-Inoue…" gosh, his voice was sexy when he said her name. The female moaned and fell onto his fingers, wanting more contact. Anymore rubbing and she would meet her end. Unfortunately, the male knew this. He growled and removed his fingers, which were covered in secretion. He raised them to his mouth and sucked, groaning at the sweet taste of the virgin. Orihime felt even more aroused at the sight and rubbed her breasts against the males, showing how impatient she was. But she stopped when she felt some poke her thigh a long, trailed moan erupting from the shinigami in front of her. She blushed a deeper red as the tip of his erection rubbed against her thigh again. The male moaned as he pleasured himself against the female's leg. She slammed her body onto the wall and grabbed the male's shoulders. He looked at her embarrassed look and cracked another small smile. He stepped away from her and stripped of the bottom part of his hakama, his sandals and loin cloth. H groaned as his erection was brought out. Inoue was shocked at how big it got but not how big it was. He certainly appeared to be a man of men. She giggled a little, making the male's eyes drag towards her. Orihime looked down at his member and slowly grasped it in her fist. She gave a smile of victory when she heard him hiss in pleasure and lean against her body, creating more friction. She began to jack him off, sliding her hand up and down his hard shaft.

"You're…so big…" she moaned as she went into a fast pace "so…hard…" breathing was once again hard for both figures as the male clung to his partner. His nails dug into her shoulder blades and she winced in pain but continued her pattern, going faster and faster, feeling the shinigami getting closer to his end. But suddenly, he grabbed her hand and regretfully pulled it from his cock.

"Shu-" Inoue began but was silenced by his mouth. He kissed her roughly, biting her lips as he pulled her hands to her back. He grinded against her, electing moans from both. Both were sweating and both were very horny. The male reached down, and pulled Orihime's leg up and placed it on his hip. She got the message and wrapped her thigh around his waist. He quickly positioned himself neatly with the head already a few millimetres inside. Inoue pushed down, encouraging him to keep going. And he did, sinking his member deeper inside her. She broke of their deep kiss and wailed in pain as he penetrated her, stealing her virginity completely. Tears blurred her vision and she whimpered when his partner was buried to the hilt. He hissed again and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You ok?" he asked, concerned. Orihime managed a small nod though tears still slid down her cheek. She had never felt so stretched in her whole life. He certainly larger then three, perhaps four, fingers combined and he filled her whole. She looked down to see dark pubic hair and orange pubic hair mix and took a few seconds to notice how they contradicted each other well. "Can I?" his voice was husky, filled with lust, but still with worry.

The female looked up and smiled, tightening her grip on his shoulders and waist. He took the hint and slid out of her. She winced at the sudden lose of his member but didn't miss it for long because he slammed it quickly back inside her. She cried out again, more in pleasure this time as she became whole again. Then he slid out and slid back in continually, grunting and flushed as her tight entrance hugged his cock with such force, like it didn't want him to go. Virgins were always the sweetest, he thought. Inoue was the essence of innocence which made it all the sweeter as he disappeared in her over and over again. They created a soft rhythm and soon the room was filled with moans, grunts and skin-on-skin contact.

"…tight…" he hissed, nipping his partner's neck. "God, you're too tight!"

"Well…ah, you're too big!" she complained back. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped for dear life, hair falling wildly against his face as he slammed into her again and again. Only pleasure coursed through her. She then wrapped her other leg around, but he could hold her since she was light and he had support on the wall. He began to twist and turn her, changing angles every time.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, through a husky breath.

"I'm…trying to find it…" he answered. He turned her right around again and slammed in hard. Orihime jumped up and shrieked in pleasure as his hit a part inside her she never noticed before. "Found it" he smiled, hugging her and slamming again and again at that exact spot. His face was buried in both of her large breasts and her chin rest on the top of his head as he pounded into her sensitive spot.

"Ah! H-harder…ah…please, faster!" she screamed. "More, more, more!"

"Dammit…" he growled, picking up his pace, slamming his cock back into the tight heat that welcomed him with open folds. Inoue thought she was going to die from the heat and pleasure that slid against her skin as the male pounded right on her sweet spot. White stars clouded her eyes. And then she knew her climax was approaching.

"I-I'm…gonna…" she breathed in and out deeply, almost fainting into his arms. The other one growled.

"Not yet!" he lifted her whole body, his member still in her moist cavern and flew both of them onto the bed beside the wall they had begun with.

Inoue's back landed on the soft cushions of her white pillow and breathed out heavily when the male fell right on top of her. Without a second hesitation, he began pounding into her faster and harder, her sweet spot attacked over and over. It was too much for the female to comprehend as the white stars danced against her vision and her partner's handsome features drenched in sweat looking down on her with lust filled eyes. He was close as well, she could feel the heat of his cock on the calls over her insides. It wasn't long before, giving an erotic cry of pleasure, Inoue came, hard and fast, squirted her beautiful white cum over their stomachs and all along the shinigami's cock. He could feel her tighten around him and with one last push, he released deep inside her. Orihime followed her climax scream with another scream that followed, indicating she could feel the wetness inside her.

The two lay there, intertwined, a quite, only the sounds of their breaths against each other's skin was heard. The shinigami rode out his climax then removed him self from the female. She whimpered at the loose of heat, but it drifted to a small level of voice as exhaustion took over her body. The male looked down at her, face flushed but with a small smile spread across her female features, and cum dripping from her folds. He took a moment to bask in the exotic picture before bending down and planting a small kiss on the already asleep princess, then one on her neck, then to her chest, then her curve and right back up to her lips. He lifted the light blue blanket over her frame and gently smoothed it over her body. After all, virgins deserved comfort after their taking. Especially such innocent virgins. Inoue look so peaceful, the smile stretched on her face and flushed cheeks creating color to her peach features. She had cupped her hands together and laid them next to her head, before she has drifted to immediate sleep. Her naked form clung to the sheets, hiding her privates, but showing of her lovely curves, and only half of her breasts. Her silky orange haired tumbled down her shoulders and brushing against the surface of the white mattress. She was truly a Goddess. It was times like these that the shinigami male felt extremely guilty for defiling such a creature but at the same time honoured she would give herself to him.

His eyes lingered on her a little longer before turning to his clothes and redressing.

77777777777

Sunlight hit her eyes, as Inoue was pulled from her dream of dancing cucumbers to face the reality world again. Her eyes fluttered open, temporarily blinded by the light. She winced, tightly gripped the pillow under her head and blinked a couple of times before looking up. Her pig alarm clock stared back at her, numbers printed on its eyes, indicating that it was noon. She was surprised, though not physically showing it, that she had slept so long. But when she began to pull herself up, she immediately realised her naked body and memories of the night before flooded in her mind. As each image passed, she groaned more and more, pulling herself to a sitting position. Her face betrayed her sadness as the last image, the image of the male redressing himself, ended the small movie. He had left her here, broken. It really saddened her to no end and she knew the thought would linger in her mind. With a small sigh, she flipped her legs over her cover and expected to hit the hard wooden floor of her room. But her feet landed on a smooth, squishy surface. Her wide eyes looked down, surprised at the different setting. Her eyes grew more wide when she saw just what was under her feet. The male was on his side, shoulders up, and arms in front of him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow. Her legs had landed on his shoulder blade. Her surprise faded to relief, then to happiness with a little embarrassment. She felt like crying as her shy smile appeared on her small face. So he had staid. She knew he was a loyal figure in Soul Society. Orihime felt foolish to have doubted him. His loyalty was what drew her to him in the first place.

Said shinigami moved against her feet and she lifted them of his shoulders as his eyes began to flutter open. She heard a low grumble then a shift and he was suddenly facing upward, into her grey eyes. His hand flew to his forehead to shield the sun's rays as they entered the small room. After a few groans, he rubbed his eyes and stared up at the female again. She giggled slightly at his childish motions. He gave her a questioning look before pulling himself to a sitting position.

"Good mourning, Hisagi-san" she greeted, a warm smile placed on her face. He replied with a small smile of his own.

"Drop the suffix, k" he said, closing his eyes "I liked it when you called me God"

This made the female blush and hold her tongue. He opened one eye to stare at her.

"I'm kidding, you know" his smile grew, mentally noting how innocent she seemed even when she lost her 'innocence'.

"U-Um…would you like to stay for breakfast?" as she asked, she jumped to her feet, the small blush still plastered on her features and a nervous smile replacing her original one.

Hisagi thought for a minute before, leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling. "Ya, I guess I could stay for at least breakfast"

Inoue felt like jumping for joy at his response but instead smiled and darted out of the bedroom, forgetting to ask what he wanted. Oh well, she would have to guess.

Maybe some blueberry hotdogs.

444444444

**Again, I have not written a smut in a long time! I only made ones for Naruto but that was a long time ago! So please go easy on me!**


End file.
